Valentine's day!
by Miss. Lucy-Raye
Summary: "Hey Sasuke! What do you think they're taking so long for?" Naruto asked, "Maybe you should call Hinata and find out, genius." Shikamaru said... What's going on? Read and Review! :) T- to be safe, Pairing(s): #1. Naruto U. & Hinata H.! #2. Sasuke U. & Sakura H.! #3. Shikamaru N. & Ino Y.! P.S: I will write more if wanted... ;)


(A/N: Enjoy! It's a AU. My FIRST! :) hehe! ...or is it? Oh well! Have fun! Happy Val!)

(Disclaimer: i do not own a thing.)

Valentine's Day.

"Hey Sasuke! What do you think they're taking so long for?" Naruto sighed looking down at his watch for the uptinth time, that afternoon. Sasuke rolled his eyes tipping his head back against the wall he was leaning on. "That's the hundredth time you've asked that." Sasuke growled glaring up at the sky, his arms crossing over his chest. Naruto scuffed his foot on the pavement, causing the leaves to skim across the ground to the other side of the street. He wrung his hands together, entwining his fingers and undoing them again. "I'm just kind of nervous, is all." Naruto breathed out his voice shaking unsteadily. Naruto sat down on the ground, seeing as the bench that sat next to Sasuke was preoccupied by a seemingly sleeping Shikamaru.

"Maybe you should call Hinata and find out, genius." Shikamaru said his eyes still closed. Naruto frowned as he looked down at the leaf covered ground. _Why hadn't he thought of that?_ Shaking his head he pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipping it opened and clicking 1 (speed dial) on his phone. After four rings someone picked up. "_Hime_?" Naruto asked as he stood up and started to walk away from the other guys. "No. It's Ino." Came the voice on the other end of the phone. Naruto sighed, man it just _had_ to be Ino. "Where are you girls?!" Naruto grumbled glaring down the road. Ino hissed into the speaker making it crackle, it didn't take a genius to figure out she was mad.

"WE ARE ON OUR FREAKIN' WAY! NOW SHUT UP NARUTO!" Ino screamed into the phone, shattering his ear drum. "_Goodness!_ Hinata i don't know_ how_ you put up with him." Naruto heard in the background. Rolling his eyes as he waited for her reply, he walked back over to the boys. He smiled slightly as Hinata's voice filled his ears. "Ino. I-it's because I love-... beep beep beep." Naruto yelled out in frustration as he glared up at the sky. He had wanted to hear that. Sure, he knew Hinata loved him. But he could never get enough of hearing her beautiful voice say those sweet words.

Sasuke was becoming impatient he had only agreed to do this stupid thing because, One: Sakura would be REALLY sad... No scratch that. More like murderously mad. He had grown accustomed to it but man she could pack a punch. She was _not_ someone to mess with. She wasn't "Timid Little Sakura-Chan" anymore. And finally two. Naruto would never live it down. Calling him 'un-manly'. Or as Naruto put it. 'UN-MAN'! HAH! 'Un-man my butt.' Sasuke grumbled to himself glaring his Uchiha death glare, directed at Naruto's brooding figure. "Che!"

Shikamaru stared up at the clouds as they passed by. Aw! This was heaven. Well the cold and very uncomfortable bench wasn't, or this stupid double date either. But yes. The fluffy clouds like marshmallows floating just out of reach-. Crap! He was starting to sound like Choji! Not good.

Meanwhile the girls were headed to the meeting point. The reason they were so late was because Ino had to put on her "beauty". Hinata fiddled with her small shoulder bag as the other girls talked. Her mind just would not stop racing. "Right Hinata?" Sakura asked giving her friend's hand a squeeze. Hinata looked over at Sakura with a frown. "What?" Sakura smiled as she started to explain what she was going on about. "Ino looks like a pig with too much makeup on? Right?" Hinata was not paying any attention as her sights were set on the handsome blond that stood not far off.

"S-sure..." Hinata blushed as she took in his appearance, while Ino yelled at Sakura. He had on a dark blue long sleeved shirt, with a pair of blue jeans with a chain hanging from a loop in the belt-line to his back pocket. And last but not least. He had on the orange scarf she had gotten him for his birthday, slung around his neck. _'Wow!_' She thought her heart fluttering slightly, as she tugged on her hair. Hinata was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a cream colored dress that stopped four inches above the knee, with long sleeves. Her hair was slightly up in an undo and the rest laying flat sweeping along her shoulders. She had some mascara on and a light pink lip-gloss. Her boots white and fluffy, and stopped right below her knees.

A shy smile spread across her lips as Naruto turned and gawked at her. Sasuke, who stood next him, closed his slack jaw causing it to lock. Naruto was speechless. Hinata stopped right in front of him, her hands slowly sliding around his neck bringing her closer to him. Naruto's arms moved on their own and wrapped around Hinata's waist.

"W-wow. And you're my girlfriend?" He asked his voice faltering as he took in every inch of her face. Hinata felt her cheeks burn, as he leaned in. "Of course." She smiled timidly. Naruto pressed his lips to hers in a chased kiss. "I still wonder how." Naruto murmured in content, his eyes still closed. Hinata shook her head slowly, a happy smile on her lips. "Oh Naruto."

Sakura did a double take, _he was actually there?_ A slow smile made it's way across her face. Sasuke stood there an annoyed look on his face. "What took you girls' so long?" He growled taking a step towards her. Sakura couldn't help but grin. "Ino's fault." Sakura said as she stopped in front of him. Ino screamed as she glared at Sakura. "Shut up, Billboard-brow!" Sakura ignored her friend. "Sorry we're late." She smiled half heartedly as she met Sasuke's glare. "Hn." Was his short reply.

Ino stared down at her boyfriend, _what a lazy butt_. She thought glaring slightly. Shikamaru sat up, giving Ino his cute genius smirk. She blushed as she stared at him. "Here, for you." He said handing her the small box wrapped in a pink wrapping and a pretty pink bow. She squealed as she opened the box. Inside lay a cute little necklace, a silver chain with five pink gems. The gems increasing in size as it got to the center. Ino pulled Shikamaru off the bench onto his feet. She grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I love it." She cried as she placed it in his palm tuning around. Shikamaru smirked as he pulled her hair out of the way bringing the necklace to rest on her collarbone, clasping it together. Ino turned around and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the road with the other two couples.

Naruto's thumb rubbed circles into her hand as they held hands walking down the road. Hinata glanced up at him, a shy smile gracing her lips. She was surprised to catch him staring down at her. She blushed and turned away, Naruto smiled lovingly at her. He stopped letting the others pass them. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" Hinata asked as she turned, only to be greeted by a kiss. He pulled away whispering softly into her ear. "I love you, you know that?" Her cheeks turned rosy. She nodded her head as she hugged him tightly. "I-i love you too, N-naruto-kun." He smiled as he pecked her on the cheek. "And i thought i told you to just call me 'Naruto'..." She blushed looking at the ground. "Sorry." He chuckled. "It's alright."

Sakura glanced back a longing sigh escaping her lips. She envied what Naruto and Hinata had. It's not like she didn't love Sasuke. It was just that he wasn't like that, he didn't openly express his feelings. At all. And she knew that. Doesn't mean she couldn't wish for a miracle. Sakura froze as something grazed her fingers. She glanced down only to see Sasuke's hand. She shrugged it off, smiling up at him as he looked at her weird. After another block she felt soft fingers slide over her palm. This time she didn't dare look, she just kept walking as his hand softly encased hers. She felt her cheeks color as a smile cracked her face. Sasuke was holding her hand!

Shikamaru sighed in contentment. Ino -for once- had shut up. She had her arm locked with his and was just gazing around at the view.

The trees different pretty orange and red and yellow colors. Naruto and Hinata's favorite time of the year.

End.

(A/N: Finished! Have a great day! 3 )


End file.
